


Together We Stand

by StormFireGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Invasion, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Beating, Character Death, Galra Empire, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Original Character(s), Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Character-centric, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Slavery, Space Pirates, Sporadic Updates, Tags May Change, Violence, before voltron, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: So who tried to defend the universe long before Voltron? Before the Rebel Coalition? Who fought when the Blade of Marmoa had only begun it's mission to take down Zarkon?The answer belongs to a group of individuals, collectively known as The Five.The Runaway Slave, The Galran Rebel, The Rogue Prince, The Pirating Engineer and The Last Mikil.Their mission? Do what no one else has dared attempt; end the Galran Empire.





	1. All Walks of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each had an origin, each had a breaking point- a moment of realization that life isn't fair. And responsibility to carry on, to fight, to protect their livelihoods is thrust upon their shoulders. Thus, it begins.

* * *

Her name was Emery. They could not tell her otherwise. 

 

They gave her an assembly of identification codes. J-36. D-22. It switched depending on what master they paired her with. She despised them all. They never regarded her as someone worth anything, not as an individual with feelings or hope. The Galra didn't care. They saw her as an item from another one of their thousand conquests and she  _hated_ them for it. So long ago, now only a memory, she had been free. Her people had been strong, they had stood together and then all it took was one coward to end it all. The Electronians were no more. Electrona had been dissolved to nothing but space dust, pilfered of their culture that ran thousands of years deep. It angered her like nothing else. As she scrubbed the floors of her newest lady's quarters, she imagined the faces of her tormentors were in the puddles, screaming in agony as her brush scratched the floor. She couldn't suppress a cackle.

 

"Die." She cursed under her breath, hands shaking. Her whole body ached. But she would be worked even longer that day, until she fainted from sheer exhaustion. And then they'd punish her for it. Her mistress, the life-mate of some general named Sendak was adamant on having her quarters spotless. So, Emery had been sent in to do the work. The long, tiresome, back-breaking work. Years ago, so many years ago this was a chore that they all participated in. Part of their training. Work together, stand together. Emery had always had an independent streak, so she ended up going off and doing her own thing most of the time. Even if it wasn't "their way". But now, wiping perspiration from her brow, Emery wished for the others to be there. All of them. She'd give anything to have her old life back. But then she hesitated, and snarled. No amount of wishing would bring any of them back. She was maybe the last one alive, the last Electronian. That thought made her hate everything even more. Her collar released a sudden, sharp shock that made her wince and shriek. All slaves with powers that could harm their masters were locked in them. It kept them in line. Emery winced as she rubbed at her neck, and then kept scrubbing. She was tired, but she had to keep going. 

 

And then the door opened. Her gaze lifted, eyes falling upon her mistress as she entered. The Galra female was elegant yet quite plump, and had a cruel streak equal to her husband's. "Slave. Did I say you could look upon me?"

 

Emery suppressed another snarl. "No, Lady Noir."

 

"Then focus upon your task." Emery barely dodged a swipe of her walking stick as she passed.

 

The female had been attacked by escaping slaves years prior, and had been badly injured. As a result, she had issues walking on her own and had her handmaidens and a jeweled cane to go with it. So unlike her husband, who's missing arm was replaced by a ferocious-looking implant, Lady Noir rejected any advancements and allowed herself the luxury of being a Commander's life-mate; slaves to do whatever she bid. 

 

Her glowing blue eyes refocused upon the floor, Emery continued to scrub and looked at her reflection. Her dark hair had outgrown the standard cut it was kept in, and now hung in matted clumps everywhere. She was thin, horribly so. She remembered when food was a commodity, not a rarity. Her eyes had sunken in a little, dark circles under her eyes... but instead of self-pity, Emery could only feel the same anger bubble and boil. Especially when she glanced up again, and saw Lady Noir being groomed by her also-enslaved handmaidens, feasting upon delicacies her life-mate sent. Her hands shook. She wanted to eat. But dare she ask?

 

"What is it?" Lady Noir sighed as she noticed from her mirror that Emery had stopped working.

 

"... May, I eat?" Emery's voice was weak. But the defiant look in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

 

"Hm? Oh. You want to eat? Well. Perhaps if you beg for your supper like a pet, then perhaps I will be obliged."

 

"I-!"

 

"Protests will get you nothing." 

 

Maybe today felt different. Maybe today she was just too tired to care, but Emery's anger overtook her. "I won't beg for my supper. I'm not a beast! I'm not yours to control. I am a sentient being! How can you even look at me like I'm nothing-?!" That was as far as she got before another shock coursed through her, and Emery fell onto her hands in agony!

 

"You are indeed a mouthy one. You will have nothing to eat."

 

Today was different. Today Emery felt like rebelling, for the first time in a long time. She stood up, despite the ache in her body and walked forwards. Startled, Lady Noir hesitated in pressing the button, unsure of what Emery was attempting. That is, until the girl grabbed a handful of her food and crammed it into her mouth, chewing fast and swallowing. Lady Noir's eye twitched.

 

"How- how dare you!" She seethed, standing and grabbed her cane. Emery was struck with it, directly in the face before she could dodge! And more came, even as she fell and curled up. Sobs wracked her body, the metal sharp and leaving cuts across her body, not to mention the broken bones and bruises she'd have! "On your hands and knees!" Emery stayed still, humiliated, not wanting to move. "On! Your! Hands! And knees!"

 

Her handmaidens dragged Emery to their mistress' preferred position. And Lady Noir continued to beat her, now targeting her back. Every breath she took hurt. The collar shocked her as her heartbeat's elevation increased. The pain was just, too much. With a scream, everything pent up inside exploded! Her anger, her hatred, her agony and pain, all came forth in her own electric pulse! 

 

Emery's kind, Electronians were living electrical conductors. All possessed some power to create a charge at least, by puberty. They said she'd be a late bloomer. Others said you didn't start producing vast amounts unless you were in so much pain you couldn't take anymore. The latter seemed to be the closest to the truth as Emery, tears still falling screamed and screamed. The collar shorted out, everything and everyone who entered the room was electrocuted! It was like a constant outflow, never ceasing, even as guards entered. They too were blinded and shocked to the brink of death, falling to the ground in a comatose state. They'd played with fire for far too long, and now Emery's captors had paid the price and been burnt. When it seemed like an eternity had passed, Emery felt the last of her pent-up emotions release and she opened her eyes. Everything was bleary, she felt so drained. Even the days where she'd been forced to work non-stop didn't leave her this exhausted! But there she laid, in the middle of the room. It was burnt. all the luxury items singed and burnt. And as her vision came more into focus, she saw the face of Lady Noir looking at her. Golden eyes laid open and empty.

 

Energy suddenly striking in the form of an adrenaline rush, Emery shot upwards and stumbled. Five bodies laid around her, and only the guards breathed. She was gasping, clutching her chest, awaiting another shock but it didn't come. Her hand reached up to touch the metal, and didn't feel the heat of the pulsating metal. No, it was cold to her touch. It was offline. Her gasps turned to chuckles, and then sweet maniacal laughter poured forth from her lips. She had her powers back, the power to take down anyone who stood in her way! And she took her chance and ran. Emery didn't care where she'd go, as she felt her electricity surge and bubble in her veins. It crackled and energized her movements.

 

She wasn't anyone's slave! She was never, ever, ever going to be one again!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alarms blared across the ship. Mal clutched onto his small toy, a gift from his parents. He was scared, ears flattening as he looked around. Where were his parents?! They were supposed to come in to tuck him into bed, and now this! He sat on his bed, not daring to leave his room. "Don't worry," he reassured his make-believe friend -the toy- softly. "We'll be okay. They'll come get us."

 

The door then swung open, creating a tremendous clatter as his mother darted in. Mal attempted to call out to her, but the look in her eyes was horrified. She was armed with a sword and a gun, and she dropped both when she saw him. "Come to me, quickly." She held out her arms, and he leaped into them. 

 

"Mama?"

 

"Don't speak." She whispered, her voice hushed as she carried him away, encased in her arms securely.

 

She kept his face pressed into his shoulder, and he clutched onto his toy. Something bad was happening, Mal was too little to know what but he knew that at least. His idea was confirmed as he saw his father join behind, his muffled call of delight drowned out by gunfire. It clipped them, and he screamed as his ear was caught! It bled and he began to cry, even more when he saw his mother fall, but whip out her gun and fire at their enemy. Mal laid eyes on what looked like men in grey metal, like his toy, faces concealed but rapidly fired at his parents. They scared him even more, but his mother's tight embrace gave him some comfort. His parents kept backing away, but continued to fire, determination and fear apparent on their faces.

 

Red was everywhere. Red laser-fire, red flashing lights, red liquid on the floor... 

 

"There's too many!"

 

"Fall back!"

 

"We can't!"

 

His parents were shouting at each other. They never shouted! His residual feel of security faded in that moment. "Take him!" His father bellowed, dodging a blast and sliced through one of the advancing tin-men. 

 

"I won't leave you!" His mother shouted, sharp-shooting another.

 

"Malakor is our son, he needs his mother!" His father continued to argue, glancing back, looking at his son. Mal felt his eyes water, seeing the fear in his eyes. "Please. Take him."

 

"Papa?"

 

His mother let out a sob, catching his attention and he looked up to see tears fall from her face. _"Sho'lank sah."_ She whispered, and then ran, taking Mal with her! 

 

"PAPA!" He screamed as they disappeared around the corner, seeing the back of his father and the wave of tin-men approaching him! 

 

The red light kept flashing, the alarm going off constantly as his mother ran, outside into the cool night. Now the alarm sounds weren't as loud, but new sounds exploded all around and Mal looked up. His eyes widened as he saw flashes of light, bright and glowing, big shops and little ships flashing through the night sky. He was at that moment awed and terrified. 

 

"Take him!" He was then suddenly handed to a lady that he'd seen with his mother sometimes. 

 

"Melora-!"

 

"Jask is still in there! I'm not leaving him behind!"

 

"We leave in two cycles."

 

"... If we're not back in time, just get Malakor to safety." His mother pleaded with the strange lady.

 

Mal protested, whining and mewling, pushing at the woman. "Nooo! Mama!" 

 

With tears in her eyes, Mal's mother kissed his head. "Be brave Mal. Be brave for me and your father." Her mask formed over her face again, the creepy one he didn't like with the weird purple dots all over it. "I love you." Her voice was warped and distorted. It haunted him as she turned and ran back towards his home. Smoke was coming out of it. This was bad. This was so, bad!

  
He hugged his toy back, waiting for his mother to come. 

 

Two cycles later, the door closed, and they ascended upwards.

 

Mal screamed and cried.

 

His parents weren't on the ship with them. 

 

* * *

 

 

"They're coming!"

 

"What are we to do?!"

 

"Can we get him to one of our outposts?!"

 

"He won't survive the hyper-jump that far!"

 

People were arguing, but this time far more frequently than Luthien was used to. Being a prince, he was supposed to become diplomatic someday and quell these sorts of things. But with the Galran invasion happening, now he didn't want to say anything. When his mother, the Empress of Falantia ascended to try and negotiate with their ruler Zarkon, she never returned. And now this was happening. All he could do was stand back as advisers and generals and commanders squabbled on how to get him to safety. He sat in the back, holding his mother's crown. It was all they found of her.

 

Her smiling face frequently echoed in his mine, hair like their blue sun's rays flowing. She had been his confidant, his supporter and above all else, perhaps his guide in life. And now she was gone. His world was falling apart, their defenses being ripped to shreds by the second. Luthien was it's only remaining ruler. He had to be strong, and lead his people. His mother always told him a day would come when he would be tested, and indeed, tested hard. But she hoped to instill in him the wisdom and emotional strength to lead his people. Resolve blooming in his chest, Luthien placed the crown upon his brown and fixed his hair over it. He stood, and approached them.

 

"I am not leaving." He told everyone. He stood so much smaller, only a halfling in comparison. All looked upon him as he spoke. "My people are about to be conquered. I am not running away or hiding! My mother attempted to make peace and instead they did away with her, and chose war! We will defend ourselves!"

 

"But how?! Their technology and armory is far more advanced than ours!" 

 

"We use the planet. Falantia must rise again to defend herself."

 

Everyone present gasped. "Sir, that is something we-!"

 

"Must do!" Luthien interrupted. "It is either we and our culture die, or we sacrifice our planet and attempt to find refuge elsewhere! Which will it be?! Them, or us?!" It was a hard call to make. He despised doing it, but saw no other choice. They had to leave. "Prepare everyone for Exodus. Soldiers lastly. We must make sure civilians leave first!"

 

"What about you my Prince?!"

 

"I will be one of the last to leave. You may go on, but I am giving my people a chance to live on, even if I am not there." Luthien's voice shook. He was too young for this, too young but-! But he had no choice. No sacrifices made, victory would go to the Galra. They had not much time left.

 

Soon, legions of civilians surviving were evacuated onto ships and, protected by their gunmen broke through the atmosphere. To Luthien's horror, two were shot down by Galran fighter jets! That left ten of twelve. So many lives lost in one clean, fell swoop...! 

 

"My Emperor, it is time to-!"

 

"Until my mother is confirmed dead, I am still a prince." He interrupted reverently, eyes fixated on the smoldering mass outside. "And I am ready to go." He turned, tears in his eyes as he walked by the Commander. "You may leave after me. Anyone who stays, will die. I am sorry."

 

"We understand the risks, my Prince. _Ala'kabal._ "

 

" _Ala'kabal_." He echoed, and stepped into the elevator, descending with two guards to his own ship. It was already being packed with whatever provisions and supplies could be carried without risking the jump jets. Luthien entered immediately, and the servants stepped back. "No, you're coming on board. No one who cannot fight is being left behind!" He ordered. The two men looked at each other in shock, then relief, and climbed aboard with the guards. They strapped in as well, and the door shut.

 

"We are readying for take off! My apologies Prince Luthien, it will be rocky!"

 

He said nothing, staring blankly at the door. His home and own mother both lost to the Galra. Now his people would be refugees, he knew, as they took off. And if he made one wrong guess, one wrong decision, they would all be done for. No one said anything to him as he threw up during the rocky take off, but it wasn't from motion sickness. It was from the sickness knowing that he literally held his species' survival in the palm of his hands. 

 

* * *

 

 

The battle was the fiercest that Red had ever laid eyes on. The young apprentice to the ship's engineer got to see first hand her crew in action against the Galra. Red had little memory of wherever she came from, although according to the captain she was clearly some kind of Galran hybrid. Her aptitude for repair and engineering were unprecedented, hence why she was given the honor of working along of Old Reek. Reek was mostly metal, mods and all sorts since his body had been through the winger and back. She earned her keep and thus was allowed to stay on board.

 

And now, the ten-year-old got to see first hand what it was like when the enemy caught up to you. She stayed back, of course from the front. She'd just trip up the crew and cause trouble, enough to get punished for. So, standing near Old Reek, Red watched as they charged up their canons and fired back, swinging around the war cruiser that had tailed them.

 

"Wow..." She whispered, watching the firefight occur from the back. Her eyes lit up by how fluidly her crew moved. 

 

"Eh, not bad. Seen bettuh." Reek spat, whistling between his fangs. "They're a biggun. We're bigger." He chortled.

 

"Got that right." Red agreed, then the ship shook with a tremendous amount of force! She toppled, smacking her head against the wall and groaned in pain. Alarms were blaring, they'd been hit! 

 

"Attack from all sides!"

 

"Captain we lost an engine!"

 

"I see that, bloody Galran!" He cursed and grabbed a gun. "Prepare to board 'er! We'll take 'er for ourselves!"

 

Red's eyes widened upon hearing that. "Hey, is that smart?" She asked Old Reek.

  
"Don't question Captain Hork. He know what be up." Her mentor advised in his thick accent. 

 

"Rodger-dodger." Red agreed, and then continued to watch, albeit her head throbbed. Pain was an adversary to be fought later. Right now she'd see the crew of the Motley in action! Sure enough, they began to manuever to do a forcible dock, and Reek nudged her.

 

"You better hide. They eatcha halve-sies." 

 

"Haha, that's funny Old Reek." Red rolled her eyes and barely avoided the swat of a paw. "I'm going, I'm going!"

 

She started to walk towards the hatch that lead to the armory, but another hard jolt sent her sprawling again! The alarms began to blare and suddenly the crew was running to the armory! Red barely avoided being trampled, rolling from side-to-side, even as another hard jolt hit and the artificial gravity turned off! She floated part way up before the automated correction system Old Reek and her had installed activated. She hit the ground hard but was back up on her feet momentarily.

 

"Red, grab somefin ta' arm with!" Old Reek hollered as guns were tossed all about. "They board'n us instead!"

 

"What?!" She gasped, and was almost knocked over yet again when she was thrown a small plasma pistol. 

 

"Let's get ready!" Captain Hork barked orders. "All who can shoot, shoot! Those piloting, stay at the helm!" 

 

Red felt sick to her stomach. This was suddenly not so exciting. She knew what the Galra were capable of, she'd been an orphan on one of their conquered planets long enough to see how they treated those who stole from them. And Old Reek was living proof. Her hands were shaky as she released the safety and the weapon charged. This was her first fight, and she was both thrilled and terrified. And then suddenly, the alarms stopped. From below, she heard the familiar sound of suctioning. That was the vacuum of space. They were coming on board, directly below their feet! And then, nothing. Red pointed her weapon at the door, they all did, awaiting for their enemies to come barging in. Her hands were still shaking, and Old Reek took notice as he aimed his own Gieuss Cannon downwards. He nudged her silently with his elbow and although she flinched, she managed to stop. Now wasn't the time to lose her cool. 

 

But when shots ricocheted from below, cutting through the metal mere inches from her feet, Red felt panic settle right back in. With a shriek, she fired back, they all did, yells and roars and curses echoing the cabin as their enemies -the ones left standing though- crawled up from beneath! She backed up, chest heaving as the automated drones of the Galran empire began to swarm in, like an infestation. She watched as they began to overwhelm her crew and she froze. Red, ashamedly froze in the middle of battle, too terrified to move as bodies fell, organic and robotic. Sobs wracked her body as she stood, a scared little girl in the middle of something she shouldn't have even been a part of at her age! But as Old Reek's cry of agony rang in her ears, as he was shot in a vital area, and one drone lifted it's gun at her, Red lifted her gaze.

 

She saw a cold, unfeeling red visor. A hunk of metal, nothing more than she'd tampered with! And she was going to be killed by something she had a mastery over?! Quiznak, no! She raised her weapon and fired with a long scream. And she kept firing, going ballistic, attacking every drone in her field of vision! And then suddenly there weren't anymore coming on board and she stopped, chest heaving. Her gun had long since been emptied. Her hand felt like it'd broke. She'd blacked out for maybe only a minute but then there she stood in the middle of a fallen battle field! 

 

The pilots had managed to turn the ship around, and the crew was taking down the last few drones still remaining. But when they saw the ones she fell, they gathered around, congratulating her and complimenting how ruthless she'd been. She'd made them all proud. Even the Captain, who withdrew his weapon placed a hand on her shoulder and said the first set of kind words he'd ever spoken to her.

 

"You were a wise choice to bring aboard." 

 

A grin ripped across her face and she couldn't stop, although she shook from it all.

 

Old Reek, however, hadn't made it. As did a good quarter of the crew.

 

Red was there as they gave them a proper burial, ejecting them into space and slammed their fists twice to the middle of their chest.  _"Azusa k'muck!"_ They chanted. _'Until we are again'_ , it meant.

 

She didn't cry as she chanted, she couldn't make herself. Old Reek would have hated to see her so emotional, even shed a tear over his old body. But Red still knew the blasted race was to blame, and she was going to make sure that the next time she faced them, she'd be just as ruthless! 

 

As they did the final round of chants and salutes, Red's other hand drifted down and touched the plasma pistol she'd used to fell all of those drones. It sat heavy against her hip. She smiled. 

 

The decade ahead held promise for her. 


	2. Stars Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, stars align as they accumulate into a focal point. All with their own intended purpose, overlapping in ways not yet understood. But trouble has yet to stop chasing them.

* * *

 

Aeon knew this was it's chance to escape. The Mikil had been watching the guard's changes for the past few solar cycles, and now was the time. It slipped it's claws between the energy-field bars, careful not to draw any attention. What no one had realized, was that it's claws were retractable. And as they extended, it could faintly feel the buttons to unlocking the cage. It had to work backwards from the angle, and knew that a wrong code would waste time. Go careful, but be quick! Aeon focused, remembering the sequence of when the Carer came to feed and water it. And sure enough, it's guess proved true. The cage unlocked, and the Mikil immediately scurried out, retracting it's claws. Aeon was on high alert with every movement it made. The others quickly noticed that Aeon had freed itself, and began to make a collective racket! Hisses, growls and squawks echoed throughout the Containment Bay and Aeon panicked. 

 

Using it's claws, Aeon scaled the wall, going between the crates housing the numerous other captured creatures. Guards came running, noticing the noise and caught Aeon ducking into the vent! The alarms went off, and it began to navigate through the ventilation system aboard the Galran Shipping Facility. It's claws skittered across the metal, and it moved with caution, small tongue darting out to taste the air. Fresh air was moving from the left, and vibrations indicated a cooling system. And where there was a cooling system, there would be a way out! Aeon headed in that direction, paying no heed to the movement below. That is, until someone up ahead began to cut into the metal floor! Aeon hesitated, then realigned itself, scurrying across the top panel and dropped a few feet away. As the Galran soldier poked it's head in, Aeon scurried around the corner.

 

"It went that way!" The Galran soldier yelled and dropped down. 

 

Aeon turned another corner and came to the drop that would lead down to the Facility's cooling system. And this is only where it then hesitated. The vibrations were very strong, it could mean a fan or something that could cause some immense damage. Or rather, fatal if it cut the right spot. But as the Galra began to cut into the vents again, right beneath it's tail, Aeon knew that risking death for freedom was it's only chance of survival. So the Meekil took the plunge. It slid downwards, towards it's probable demise as the Galra cut through and reached inside. It made it to the bottom, but had to skid to a halt to avoid slamming into the wall! The cooling system was highly advanced, so it seemed no spinning blades were being used to churn out the frosty air. That was a relief, at least. Others of it's species who had tried this before had been in the wrong facilities who still used an older model. They had not survived their escape. Aeon searched around, and found a vent where hot air was filtering in. It's tongue darted out, and it tasted the salty grains of desert sand outside. Unsure if it was dark or light, Aeon yet again hesitated to continue it's escape. Until banging from around the corner alerted it once more that danger was still present! So, again taking a risk, Aeon used it's claws to undo the clasps of the vent and then with sheer force, slammed it's body right into the vent! Bangs echoed, both from the incoming enemy and from Aeon's own attempt to break the vent. 

 

By some miracle, it's attempt worked. It broke the vent, and it managed to pry the metal open wide enough to slither out! And just in time, as a Galra soldier crawled around the corner.

 

"Subject TX-01 has escaped! I repeat, Subject has escaped and is now outside on the compound!" 

 

Aeon skittered across the asphalt, pleased that it's circumstances and timing had worked out perfectly. It was indeed night, and it's dark coloring made it hard to spot. It skittered behind a Galran fighter jet and stood upright for the first time in a long while. But not to walk. To hide. Galran soldiers were now patrolling, on the lookout. Aeon knew it had to be cautious, otherwise it would be recaptured. Or worse. It came too far for that! One soldier began to head in Aeon's direction, and the Mikil gasped softly. It then grimaced, realizing it's fatal error. The Galran soldier twisted around towards the sound, and Aeon remained frozen in fear. This was it. Aeon would be recaptured and then, it would be all over. Freedom was just a dream, a dream that slipped away like a scent in the wind.

 

As the light trailed up towards where it was, a sudden explosion shook the compound! Aeon fell over from the sheer force, as did the Galran soldier. Confused, it looked over it's shoulder and to it's shock, Aeon saw that the building had been torched! Flames and smoke plumed upwards, and it saw a group of strange hooded figures darting out. Saboteurs?! It didn't know, but that was it's ticket out! It made a break for the group, skittering out and dashed across the compound, now strewn with flaming debris. On two legs, little catching up was done, so instead it resorted to running on all fours towards the group.

 

"Hey!" It tried to call out, but was somehow unheard. "Hey, you! Wait for me!" 

 

One in the back hesitated, looking over it's shoulder and Aeon saw numerous purple dots glitter across a black face. Eyes? No. A mask. The being was silent, but had acknlowedged that Aeon had spoke.

 

"Me need help! Get away! Please!" Aeon pleaded. "No wanna go back!" 

 

"Hurry up!" One of the group members called out, and without another moment of hesitation, the being scooped Aeon up in it's arms and proceeded to carry the Mikil with it to a- a Galran fighter jet?!

 

Oh no. Had it been tricked?! Were these not good people?!? Aeon panicked and began to squirm in the being's arms. "No wanna go back! No wanna go baaaack!" It wailed. 

 

"You're not going to go back." A voice told Aeon, as it was dropped inside. "I'm not with the Galra. Take it easy!" 

 

"No wanna go back!" Aeon pleaded one last time as it's unknown rescuer got inside. It was dark, then the dash lit up. Within moments they were airborne, and aside from it's verbal protests, the Mikil didn't attack. A few moments of silence passed and then the Mikil spoke. "Who you?" 

 

"That's not important. I'll drop you off once we're a few quadrants away, somewhere habitable." The being told Aeon. "Got that?"

 

Aeon nodded. "Many thanks. I Aeon of Clutch 5. Who you?"

 

"I told you that's not important." The being sighed again. "So just sit back and-!" A strike to the ship cut him off! It shook violently, almost throwing Aeon around like a toy as the being tried to steady the sip. He then pressed a button on the console, and spoke again. "I've got company! I'll try to shake them off!" 

 

Aeon peered around, digging it's claws into the seat as the being attempted to maneuver the ship around. But instead, their engines were lost and they went spiralling downwards! Aeon reacted instantly, suddenly leaping into their savior's lap and formed a protective bubble around the two. It clung on and braced for impact, which came mere moments later. 

 

The crash was fiery, explosive. The bubble somehow held, even as they were catapulted from the crash, into the desert sand fifty feet away. The fighter jets flew overhead, and landed. Drones exited and began to march towards the flaming wreckage, scanning for the two. But, hidden behind a dune, Aeon and the being watched as they passed by. 

 

Exhaling, the being turned away and slid down behind the dune. "You- I can't believe you can do that!" He said in a hushed voice so as to not draw attention.

 

"All Mikil can." Aeon said.

 

"Mikil... never heard of your kind."

 

"Not many left." Aeon told him softly. "Aeon on it's own."

 

"I see why the Galra wanted you. That was, incredible. I'll try to radio in. You could probably help- ah Quiznak!" He cursed as his mask fizzled and faded. "The crash must have disabled my communicator!" He looked at the Mikil, golden eyes glowing in the dark night.

  
Aeon let out a high squeak, recognizing the purple being instantly. His savior was a Galra?!!

 

"Hey shh!" The Galra proceeded to cover it's mouth, but too late. Footsteps were approaching, and steadily. "Quiznak." He cursed again and pulled out a weapon. "Stay low..." He uttered to Aeon, and waited. As the footsteps halted mere inches from them, the dune between the two, the Galra leaped into action. And quite literally! He leaped, fired, and began to fight the drones on his own! 

 

Aeon watched in shock as he fell one, two, three, four...! The fifth one raised it's weapon towards the Galra attacking them, and Aeon shrieked a warning. He whirled around just in time to dodge the shot and rammed himself into the drone head on! In total, five Galran Soldier Droids had been taken down in a matter of moments. "Don't make them, like they, used to." The Galra panted, but then winced and gripped his side. The shot had missed everywhere vital, but had clipped his side. Aeon scurried out, immediately peering at the wound. 

 

"Not good!" It chirruped and then spat into it's paw.

 

"Hey what are you-? NGHHAAAH!" The Galra shrieked as Aeon planted it's paw directly against the wound! It burnt something awful, then the burn dulled into an ache. "Wha- what did you do?!" He sputtered, falling to his knees and panted. 

 

"Mikil spit hardens. Like our bubbles. Aeon fix wound for now." 

 

He wheezed. "You're, even more useful than I thought." Slowly, he staggered to his feet and pulled back up his hood, which had fallen down his head. "I'd better get you to the nearest place with a civilian population." He looked around, but wasteland stretched for miles in every direction.

 

"There is a city!" Aeon piped up. "We came from it. That way!" He pointed westward, and the Galra sighed. 

 

"Okay. I'll try to contact the Blade of Marmoa from there, and then we'll get you to a quadrant where the Galra won't harm you again." 

 

"Many thanks." It said and began to skitter ahead, leading the Galra a few feet away, but then paused. "What your name?"

 

"... Just, call me Mal." 

 

"Mal follow Aeon. Aeon know the way!" The Mikil chirped over it's shoulder and skittered across the desert sand, Mal following behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

The wreckage burnt long into the night, but by the first rays of daylight, it was now only smoking. But smoke attracted scavengers, and from the horizon came one in particular. A small barge-like ship entered the atmosphere and descended, landing several feet away from the wreck. From inside, popped out a small, lanky woman wearing enormous goggles to shield her eyes from the sun. The hot thermal air whipped her red braids all about as she picked up the severed head of a drone, then smirked.

 

"Heh, not so tough are ya? 'Least now!" She drop-kicked the head, sending it flying only a few meters before she whipped out a small device, and smirked. "Lotsa goodies here. Might as well wait a few. He ain't getting here 'till later."

 

Whistling an old diddle, the scavenger began to take scraps and parts of the drones and ship, everything and anything salvageable that could fetch a fair price. Using a variety of tools, singing as she worked, this wreck provided her probably enough to get a nice little bonus on top of the bounty she was to collect. "Red, today's your lucky day." She spoke to herself, examining the still-intact control panel. "First hearing the bounty, now finding this beautiful piece 'a work! Oh the crew would be proud." 

 

Throwing it into the back, she climbed back in and closed the top manually. Pressing the buttons on her homemade cruiser, she waited for the familiar buzzing of engines and like that, she was lifting off into the sky! It was all crafted from parts of Galra ships, her own design. It held well and moved like a talon through flesh! Pulling up the hologram, she eyeballed her target and Red smirked. "Okay prince-y. You're in for one helluva day yourself!" 

 

Red had to admit though, he was handsome. Silver skin, soft cyan eyes and a demure expression she'd only seen the dead have. Didn't help that he looked somewhat feminine and his hair short only added to the appealing affect. Well. In her line of work one couldn't indulge in the likes of him. After all, Prince Luthien was her meal ticket! And speaking of which, if she didn't hurry, she'd miss her chance of catching him! 

 

Accelerating, she pushed onward towards New Halcyon, the biggest city on the dust ball. She had a prince to kidnap.

 

* * *

 

 

As always Prince Luthien was nervous. Meeting with other rulers underneath the Galra's noses was far from safe. But this tavern was not frequented that often by the Galra battalion, so they had little to fuss over. Accompanied by Strauss, one of the few surviving from the Mass Exodus so many orbital cycles ago, the Prince made sure his cloak was secure as he entered the tavern. 

 

Everyone glanced his way, but no one said a word and returned to their drinks. Strauss nudged him and swept his head towards the group in the far back, gathered around an assortment of drinks. They walked over, whispered a greeting and then sat down. "The Empire has taken our home." Was Krale of Hydronia's first words. 

 

"Wha-? How?!" Luthien asked, shocked and horrified. 

 

"It was an inside job. Spies are getting better at infiltrating. Hybrids and the like are becoming vastly spread out in all species." Krale explained. A murmur circulated through the others present. "I'm sorry Luthien. This will be the last time I am to sit in alliance with you."

 

"Do- do you know if they are aware-?"

 

"I'm unsure." Krale's heads drooped. "But for now we know that meeting in secret will put all of you in danger of the same fate. If Zarkon catches us, all is lost. Our alliance will be eradicated."

 

"There must be something we can do!" Luthien insisted. "My people continue to linger upon Haven. If the Galra discover this we will be defenseless without you!"

 

"We were still, even then." Krale's voices were choked. "So many lives lost. I'm truly sorry."

 

"Don't be." Strauss reassured. "We will understand if this is your decision."

 

"Yes." High Priestess Shira, leader of her people the Thraxians also added. "Stay safe, stay strong and stay true to your roots. They can take everything away from us. Our lives, our planets, our lives, but they cannot steal who we are away. They never shall. As long as there is discourse and pain and hatred, there is hope." Her wise words always seemed to soothe the members of the alliance. 

 

Luthien sighed. "You should go. Anything discussed here, if they find out makes you a liability and we, well..."

 

"I am aware and I understand." Krale bowed their heads and then parted from the table. They exited the bar, pushing by a girl who almost fell in. 

 

Luthien took notice of her instantly. She was wearing a dark, threadbare jacket and had dark circles under her eyes. Her black skin seemed gaunt against her bones, and he took pity. Another beggar, another home lost maybe not so long ago. Slamming down pieces of currency, he watched as they mouthed something. Lost to the conversation taking place, he began to listen in on their conversation.

 

"Something- something hydrating. Please!" She begged in a raspy voice. 

 

"This isn't enough." The bartender snorted, pushing the currency back. "Go somewhere else."

 

"This is the only place that'll- that'll accept this 'nacking currency anymore damn you!" She spat, suddenly angry. "I need something or I am going. To. Die." 

 

A tap to Luthien's shoulder snapped him back to reality. All at the table were staring at him. "... My apologies. Excuse me, just a moment." Luthien stood up, and headed directly towards the bar before Strauss could halt him. "Excuse me, bartender." He called out, not caring for once if he drew attention to himself. I'd like to buy, her, a drink." He motioned to the beggar.

 

The bartender snorted. "Don't care. Just get her outta here." 

 

Luthien looked down at her. "Please. Order whatever you wish and I shall pay."

 

"Oh?" She croaked. "And what will I have to do in return?"

 

"Nothing. Please, whatever you wish."

 

"... Fine. Something that'll at least hydrate me. Two of them. And something to eat. Nothing 'crawly." She ordered and the bartender begrudgingly went to prepare her drinks and food. "You happy now? You've done your good deed." 

 

"I meant no wounding to your pride." Luthien tried to dispel her aggression. "I, understand how it is to be hungry and thirsty."

 

"You don't look like it. Who do you think you're fooling with that ornate crud you're wearing?" She eyed his cloak. "The Galra are after your hide, prince."

 

"How did you-?"

 

"I have my ways. Look I'm not turning you in. I hate the Galra with a passion. Everyone in here does! So, don't worry that pretty head. You're not gonna be turned in for ransom." 

 

"Thank you." Luthien sighed in relief. "We were unsure if this place was truly safe. Are you, of the Blade?"

 

"Nah. I'm just someone who's been around and seen enough." She was then provided with a green gelatinous substance and two cups with a bluish ooze. Luthien immediately paid, but then noticed something. Her scarf had slipped long enough, and he caught traces of rusted metal around her neck. Carved into it was the Galran insignia. 

 

"Hey, wandering eyes! My face is up here!" The beggar snapped and Luthien averted his gaze. She huffed and quickly fixed her scarf. "Anyway, I'll be on my- WATCHIT!" She snapped as she turned and collided with someone!

 

"S-sorry." A pained voice sounded and Luthien glanced to the side. His eyes widened, recognizing the familiar garb belonging to an agent for the Blade of Marmora! "Hey, 's-'scuse me!" The male hailed the already irate bartender. "Where is a medic-?"

 

"Not here. Try somewhere else."

 

"Look, this place is crawling with Galra and I need to find -nnh- someone not, affiliated with them who is a medic! It's in your best interest to-"

 

"To what? Help one of you? Last time your lot came in here, and they caught wind, they tore this place apart! Get 'nacking outta here, Marmora, or so help me." He didn't finish the threat. He didn't need to.

 

The beggar, who hadn't moved, scowled and flashed a mean glare at the bartender before turning to the new individual. "Hey, drink this. It's good for you." She handed him her own cup of the blue ooze, and moved him towards a booth. Luthien watched, then exhaled. There was little else he could do. He went back over to the group and sat back down.

 

"Always the peacemaker, aren't you?" Strauss chuckled. 

 

"She was hungry and dehydrated." Luthien shrugged.

 

"Your mother was the same way with those in need." Priestess Shira smiled.

 

He flinched slightly, but forced a smile upon his face. "Yes, she was. She was the one who taught me that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." 

 

"Sweet words." Someone spoke behind him, and suddenly Luthien felt the barrel of a plasma pistol be placed against the back of his head. "Real cute. Now don't move." 

 

"You- you cretin-!" Strauss sputtered, angered by whoever-it-was.

 

"Aw shut up ya ol' fart. As for you, prince-y. Stand up, nice and slow. I won't blow a hole through you if you cooperate." 

 

Slowly, Luthien rose, arms lifting. The others present at the table watched in horror, unable to move or rise in his defense. Not with such a weapon pressed against him. As he stood, he felt the gun slip down and that caught his attention. Slowly, he closed his eyes and exhaled. With the beating of his heart, the room became visible in a thousand shades, auras that steadily shrank and formed into the outlines of beings. Looking behind him, he saw that his captor was short. Actually far shorter than him. She was armed, but the energy from her gun was low. Mere seconds later he reopened his eyes, tuning back in to her shouting.

 

"Hey are you listening to me you big oaf?!?" The barrel pressed harder into his back. "Get going or I'll-!" 

 

At once he fell, dropping to the ground and swept his legs out, tripping her! With a shriek she fell, a shot firing and ricocheting off of the metal ceiling! Everyone around them ducked as Luthien stood, and got a good detailed look at his opponent. She was dressed in the garb of a scavenger or, more troubling a Space Pirate. However she was also decked in engineering equipment and aside from her plasma pistol was unarmed. Strauss stood up and proceeded to restrain her, and the girl fought and shrieked.

 

"Get yer paws offa me!" She spat. 

 

"My Prince, are you harmed?!"

 

"No. No I'm quite fine." He looked down at the snarling little thing, and couldn't stop a chuckle. "Who knew something so small could be so ready to do harm!"

 

"Oh yer one to talk you giant 'nackin-!" She launched a kick for his shin but missed by a long mile. 

 

"Hey, everything okay over here?" The beggar from before peeked around from the end of the bar, and caught sight of Luthien and Strauss pinning the would-be kidnapper. 

 

"Y-yes. Everything is fine! Pay no heed!" Strauss was the one who spoke up. 

 

When the girl looked up and saw the beggar, she saw her chance and started to squirm about. "H-help me! Please! They- they attacked me!" She pleaded. Luthien's eyes widened as the beggar's own narrowed. "I- I was just walking by and they grabbed me-! Please don't leave me, please, please!"

 

"She held a plasma pistol to the prince's head." Strauss immediately spoke. "Do you know of anyone here who can take her into custody?!"

 

"Not without surrendering her to the Galra." The beggar noted, then glanced over her shoulder. "Anyone there know medical treatment? That guy back there's not doing so well." 

 

"I know some- GUAH!" His cry of pain interrupted Strauss' own words, as the girl bit down on his hand!

 

She proceeded to squirm her way free, retrieved her pistol and bolted! The beggar barely had time to register the situation and was shoved against the bar, grunting in pain and watched the girl whip around steps from freedom. "Hah! You lot think you outwitted me, Red of the Motley?! Well that goes to show all 'a you that you're just as moronic as the Galra!" Red turned as she stepped forwards, but collided with something very solid and very, very big. The beggar had already ducked down, crawling backwards out of sight. She'd  seen the Galra foot soldiers enter when Red was gloating. Color drained from the braggart's face as a firm grip squeezed her arm and she was suddenly panicking. "Wha- hey no- leggo 'a me!"

 

"Nobody move!" The other Galra soldier in the band barked. "We have a warrant for this one's arrest, and are looking for this individual!" A hologram flickered to life and revealed a face no one was expecting. A younger image of the Beggar was flashed, and the bartender glowered. 

 

"She's in here all right! Somewhere. Please, go right ahead and look for her. But! But she's not a welcome customer anyway!" He babbled to the Galra soldiers. "There's a council meeting in the back and a Blade of Marmora member in here! Please, take them too!" 

 

"Quiznacking coward." The Beggar cursed under her breath as she crawled towards one of the now vacant booths. The assembled leaders were drawing out their weapons, preparing for an impending fight. "You won't win, their weapons are far more advanced than yours!" She hissed. "Just, lemme deal with them." 

 

Luthien eyed her, but nodded. "We have to get out of here, unharmed."

 

"You will. Just stay behind me." Emery murmured, the strange glow to her eyes seeming to grow brighter. 

 

"Can we trust her?" Someone whispered as they ducked down. 

 

"We have little choice." Strauss murmured. "My Prince. Be prepared to go on without me, should the- the moment-"

 

Luthien only nodded and motioned for his adviser to be quiet as a Galra rounded the corner. He had his blaster out, glancing around and was quickly followed by another two. Three against them, but there could be others blocking the entrance. Luthien knew this could be an impossible task to make it out alive. A strange crackling sound filled the air, and the prince sensed a strange energy growing. He glanced at the Beggar, and was shocked to see glowing fissures grow along her skin! Arcs of energy, electric he noted rippled across her hands and face. She motioned again for silence as the Galra, also hearing the noise she made, neared her table. She hunkered down, as if preparing to lunge at any moment. But as they stepped mere feet away, a sudden commotion out of sight made them look away. There were a few yells and some gunfire, indicating someone else had taken the other soldiers on themselves! At once the Beggar took her chance, reached out and grabbed the ankles of the nearest two! Electricity surged up their forms, making them cry out in agony before they both dropped, moaning in agony. The third untouched Galra reacted instantly, aiming his gun and the Beggar yelled,

 

"Run! Now!" 

 

The others didn't hesitate and made a break for the door, but Luthien hesitated. Only for a second to consider, and then he instead lunged for the back of the third soldier! He was quick and managed to disarm him, striking the Galra across the back of the head with his own weapon. Strauss, inches behind grabbed Luthien's arm seconds after the third soldier fell. "We have to go!"

 

Luthien reached out to grab the arm of the Beggar, who knocked it away and crawled out. "I'll be right behind! Just run!" 

 

The trio bolted around the corner, almost tripping over the group of fallen soldiers there at the entrance to the bar! Standing in the midst, still panting heavily was the Blade of Marmora agent that Luthien had seen before. He was still gripping his side, but held a magnificent sword in his other hand. Red was pinned against the wall with a rod of some sort, how it got there Luthien wasn't sure. But they needed to go, and he didn't want to leave the poor soul behind. 

 

"Come with us, we're getting out of here." He urged the agent quickly. 

 

Golden eyes met his, and chest heaving, the sword turned into something akin to a dagger that he sheathed. "I cannot. There's someone I need to bring to s-safety first!"

 

"We will find them but please, more will be coming! You are needed for your cause. Please!" Luthien pleaded.

 

"Let's just go!" The Beggar barked. "Leave them!"

 

"Hey no wait! L-look I know ya think I'm some kinda opportunist here but- but I don't wanna be captured!" Red pleaded. "They'll execute me! C'mon, don't leave me here!" 

 

"And why shouldn't we?!" Strauss sneered at the pleading girl.

 

"Strauss." Luthien scowled and his adviser looked at him pointedly.

 

"My Prince, she tried to take you away to be handed in for ransom! She'll sooner turn on us."

 

"We don't have time for this!" The Beggar yelled. "If you two don't leave in the next two decasecs, I'm going without you!" 

 

Luthien again hesitated, but now with a visibly uncertain look in his gaze. "I- er- let's, take-" He started to speak his choice but a shot ripped through the air!

 

Strauss' eyes widened as a hole ripped open through his upper torso, blue spraying the floor. Too shocked, no one moved a muscle as Strauss attempted to speak. Then he fell, revealing the perpetrator behind him. An uncounted final Galran soldier smirked. "Hands where I can see them. All of you."

 

Shocked and horrified, Luthien stayed frozen on the spot, looking at the body of his fallen adviser. The Beggar slowly raised hers, as did the Marmora agent. But it was Red who took them all by surprise, and managed to free herself within a few moments. She then grabbed a fallen Galra's weapon, and before any reaction could be made, shot the soldier!

 

"'Nack you, Galra scum!" She shrieked, dropping the weapon moments after. 

 

Luthien barely blinked, unable to register what just happened, staring down at Strauss amidst the rest of the carnage. The Beggar grabbed his arm, violently shaking him and yelled, "We're going now!" 

 

She then proceeded to drag him out of the bar and into the streets, followed by the Marmora agent and Red. All four ran together, as Galra fighter jets and automated Soldier Drones arrived on the scene, weapons drawn. Shots were fired into the crowded streets, forcing them to duck and weave as they attempted to lose their pursuers. The whole time Luthien remained shell-shocked, eyes wide open as he was dragged along into a perilous chase. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that has been in my head for ages. I like to fiddle around with aliens and alien societies. The story is intended to only last a maximum of twenty chapters if at all possible, but I hope the experience will prove to be something new and appealing. 
> 
> I own all characters except those featured in the show.


End file.
